What's A Boat Without A Name?
by susietomcat
Summary: Jethro has finally finished his boat, and all that evades him now is a name.


**What's A Boat Without A Name?**

At last the day was finally dawning, a day in which Jethro could realise his dream, his one true love was ready, ready for a long life ahead of her, he hoped, but all that stood in her way was a name.

His true love was a 45 foot sailing boat; one he had spent 3 long years, lovingly building. He had carved her every purposeful inch by hand, nailed every nail in place with a smile as broad as the mast she would sail with, and what a fine piece of timber that was, 60 feet of pure unadulterated bliss.

This was no ordinary sailing vessel, this one was special. This one had seen him through his final divorce, the loss of a dear friend, the demise of his former C.O and now the death of one of his agents.

He didn't feel it appropriate to name his boat after Kate, she would never have wanted that, in fact she would most likely haunt him from the grave if he dared call it after her. No this new female in his life needed a different name, one to remind him of where his life had been, one to confirm the purpose for what his life stood for, a name that showed the real Jethro Gibbs, somewhat more than an N.C.I.S Special Agent.

Dinozzo was about as useful in his quest for a name as a teenager on ecstasy, in fact thinking of McGee where was he? Maybe he would have a good suggestion; he more often than not came up with the answers to the technical side of the job.

Gibbs walked aimlessly towards the elevator and pushed the down button, Ducky wouldn't let him down, he was another master mind, a gentleman of true narrative, but that in itself could be a problem, when asking Ducky for advice you normally received some thing far more than the original answer to the question you wanted and true to his word, Ducky certainly enlightened Jethro to one particular hot summer, back when he was 17 and he found his first love, blar blar… Gibbs nodded politely, smiled appropriately and finally switched off all together.

"It's a shame really Jethro, I would have made a grand first mate." Ducky sighed.

"Sure you would have Ducky, but what would I have done without you as my medical examiner?"

"True, so true my friend. Now a name for this boat of yours, it has to be a splendid name, something rather debonair, dashing, masculine I feel"

"Ducky it's a boat, not a tuxedo," Gibbs huffed.

"Have you asked Abby, she's fairly good at these things?"

"Yeah I asked her first, but I don't see me sailing a Balbazar or a demon dancer, do you?"

"Um yes I get your point, names can be so difficult Jethro, take yours for instance"

"Lets not Ducky, thanks anyway" A quick turn and a fast pace later Gibbs was back in the elevator and making his way out of the building.

**Later.**

He stood by the quayside a pot of white paint in his hand, admiring his workmanship, she was in no doubt was a wonderful sight to behold; even Dinozzo was mildly stunned for a moment.

"So come on Gibbs, what are we gonna call her?" Abby shouted down from the deck.

Jethro continued to ponder, then letting out a laugh started to paint each letter meticulously.

Both Dinozzo and McGee stood behind him and shouted a letter a time towards Abby and Ducky's direction.

"A"

"A? You're gonna name her Abby, right boss?" Tony suggested

"Nope"

"L"

"I"

"Ali? Who's Ali?" Asked McGee.

"Well she's not one of his wives," interjected Ducky.

"Oh hang on he's not finished," Abby informed them, sticking her head over the stern.

Gibbs looked up at her and laughed as he saw her trying to make the letters out, it had to be difficult upside down, but it didn't stop her.

"M, what sort of name is that?" Tony questioned again, by now Ducky knew exactly what Gibbs was naming his boat, and laughed thinking just how appropriate it seemed.

"O, Alamo, the Alamo but you spelt it wrong boss" Tim called.

"That's because it's not The Alamo? Why would I name my boat after The Alamo?" Jethro asked scratching his head.

"Sorry Boss."

"N" It finally dawned on Abby who let out a loud squeal.

"I know, I know" she said jumping up and down with her hand raised towards the heavens

Ducky placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled, as they both waited to see how long it would take the other two to guess.

"Y? Ali….mon..y? What sort of word is that?" asked Tony.

"Ha-ha Alimony, good one boss." McGee informed him.

"I don't get it?" Tony said scratching his chin. "What's it mean?"

"Think about it, dummy" Abby yelled down to him.

"Alimony, ohhhh Alimony, the ex wife's, ha that's excellent Boss, you to a T"

"Glad you approve Dinozzo, glad you approve."


End file.
